theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Like Father, Like Son
Plot Jack: It's to damn quiet in here. Jack flips through the channels on the TV. He puts on the mature channeling. He starts to jerk off when there is a knock on the door. He quickly switches it to Spongebob and answers the door. Jack: Hey....Sandy right? You're the girl who I fucked thirteen years ago...in Bangkok. Savannah: It's Savannah. Jack: Right. Why are you here? Savannah: Because we have a son. Behind her is a body, bowl shaped hair, green eyes, red hair, a little extra fat around the stomach. Standing at about 5'3. Jack sputters before kneeling. Jack: What's your name? Boy: It's Jack. Jack feels a tear roll down his face. He grabs Jack Jr., hugging him. Savannah is smiling. Savannah: I want to start over, build our family. Jack: S-Sure. Come in. The three go inside. Jack Jr sees the TV but turns towards Pug yapping at him. Jack Jr: Cool, you have a dog. Jack: Yeah, his name is Pug. Jack Jr: That's an awful name. Jack: Gee, aren't you just a ray of sunshine. Savannah: Is he fixed? Jack: Yeah, no sack on his nuts. Jack Jr. giggles a little. Jack smiles, this is a good day. He goes over and fills Pug's food and water dish. Pug: Woof woof. Jack Jr. slides next to the dog, scratching behind his ear. Jack Jr: Yush you are a good boy, yes you are. Yes you are. Savannah: So, Jack, maybe we should talk. Jack feels the awkward boner coming up. Jack: Sure, let's go to my king bed. They go up. Jack hops onto the bed. Savannah pulls off her shirt, unclipping her bra. She throws it at Jack. Jack: Do you think Junior will hear? Savannah: Maybe, but he might have a sibling after we're through. Jack smiles and takes his shirt off. On the first floor, Junior is disgusted, listening to the moaning and the bed moving from the humps. Jack Junior: Goddamn, they're going hardcore. He puts on Ben 10. Jack Jr: LOL, Driba and Blukic. ROFLLLLLL Rook. Later that night, the three of them are sitting at the dinner table, eating chicken. Jack Jr: Come here boy. Pug waddles over. Jack Jr. hands him a piece of chicken. Pug: Woof. He barks in excitement, taking the chicken leg and waddling away. We see him knawing on it. Soon, everyone goes to sleep and it is morning. Jack is wearing a robe and goes onto the driveway to recieve his newspaper. He looks to the left and sees Baxter, his neighbor. Baxter: We still on today with the pot? Jack shakes his head. Jack: Sorry man, my wife and kid moved in yesterday. Baxter: You have a family? Jack: I know right? I was like at first, hell naw but now I'm like fuck it I'm in. Meanwhile Savannah goes to Ikea. Savannah: That's a damn gorgeous cat statue. She picks it up, planting it in the cart. Back at the house, Jack is reading the newspaper. Jack: Hmm..., Dark Lord strikes again, Bat Toon named a vigilante who is now wanted. The regular boring crap. Jack Jr: I just learned what menstruation is. Jack: Yes you did. Jack Jr: Umm...okay. Jack: Wanna play catch? Jack Jr: K. They go outside. Jack underhand tosses the ball. Jack Jr caught it. Jack: Good son. Jack Jr: I'm not a dog. Jack: Of course you're not. Jack Jr, now a little anrgy, pegs the ball at Jack's dick. Jack gasps, falling over. Jack Jr: Now I feel better. End